The present invention relates generally to a cultivation equipment of fruit trees, and more particularly to a structure for folding an orchard tent which is intended to provide the orchard with protection against the rain.
The conventional way of growing the fruit frees is generally carried out in the open field without a shade for protection against the rain, which is often a culprit for various diseases of the fruit trees.
The use of pesticide or fungicide is a common practice for controlling the pathology of the fruit trees. However, in light of the pesticide or fungicide being harmful to the environment in which we live, the fruit farmers have a propensity to use as little pesticide or fingicide as possible. For this reason, an orchard tent is commonly used by the fruit farmers to provide fruit trees with protection against the rain, so as to minimize the pathological incident in the orchard. In addition, the orchard tent serves to reduce the frequency of spraying fungicide or pesticide in view of the fact that the fungicide or pesticide is apt to wash away by the rain. As a result of reduction in frequency and quantity of the pesticide or fungicide that is sprayed, there will be less residue of the pesticide or fungicide on the fruit.
The conventional orchard tent must be erected on site. The erection of the conventional orchard tent is rather time-consuming.
This inventor of the present invention discloses in the People""s Republic of China utility model Patent No.ZL 00217491.X an orchard tent which is intended to provide protection against the rain. However, the orchard tent so disclosed also works to shield the sunlight which is essential to the photosynthesis of fruit trees. As a result, the orchard tent must be rolled up on a sunny day, so as to enable the fruit trees in the orchard to be exposed to the sunlight. The orchard tent is rather cumbersome and is set up at a considerable height, thereby making it difficult to be folded manually.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an orchard tent with a folding structure to facilitate the folding of the orchard tent that is erected in the orchard to provide fruit trees with protection against the rain.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.